sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A boy and a Box of Gems (Wasteland S1:E1)
A boy and a box of Gems is the first episode of Wasteland Gems. Synopsis We are introduced to Cayden Universe and given a glimpse into his past. Begin Homeworld Attacks! The house shakes from explosions as Cayden is pulled along by his mother. We cannot see her face, the camera seems to be intentionally cutting it out. "Hurry Cayden!" "Mom! Where are we..." The woman reaches the temple door and opens it. "Cayden, I need you to do me a favor." The woman is kneeling down to Cayden's height. "I need you to stay here and guard these." The woman gives Cayden a box. "I'll come back and get you as soon as it's safe, I promise." Cayden looks up at his mom. "I...I promise mom." The woman smiled before pushing Cayden into the temple and closing the door. "I'll be back. I swear it." 2 days Later The blasts hadn't ceased since Cayden's mom had left. Cayden sat on his makeshift chair next to the box, staring at it. What could be so important that his mom would want it to be protected? Curiosity eventually gets the better of him and he opens the box. "Wait, are these..." Cayden takes out a gem. " Ruby? Sapphire? Wait, this ones Pearl...and that's Amethyst and Peridot! But I thought that they got hurt and...oh, I get it." Cayden blinks and looks around. "Wow, I haven't even been here too long and I'm already talking to myself. Shush me. Sorry." Suddenly a massive blast shook the temple, and then, the explosions stopped. "HOLY! What was that! That was bigger than all the other ones!" 3 weeks later The explosions hadn't started again. There was no sounds implying a battle since the big blast a few weeks ago. Cayden would have almost preferred the explosions to the silence. "So...how does this "poofed" thing actually work? I mean can you guys hear me or..." Amethyst's Gem glowed. "Was that a yes?' More glow. "Okay, one glow yes, 2 glow no?" All the gems glowed once. "Okay...um, are you guys going to reform soon?" two glows. " That's not the answer I was hoping for...OH!" Cayden grabbed the gems and ran towards the door. "Can you tell me how to open this?" Two Glows. "No you can't, of course not." Cayden's stomach growled. "Do you at least know where some food is?" Amethyst gems glowed once. A long, complicated game of yes and no later, and Cayden had found Amethyst's snack stash. Six months later Cayden was chasing a baby Centipeetle. "Come back here with Sapphire! If she gets hurt Ruby will kill me!" The Centipeetle entered what used to be the Bubbling room. "Holy." The room was filled with Centipeetle babies, and in the center was a massive Centipeetle mother. The one he was chasing dropped Sapphire in front of the mother. Cayden picked up a broom handle. "Well, lets do this." Cayden pole-vaulted over the most of the Centipeetle babies and kicked the mother in the face. He spun the broom handle, poofing many of the Centipeetle babies before bringing the handle down on the Centipeetle mothershead, poofing it, and all the babies. Cayden picked up Sapphire. "How was that, was it cool?" Sapphire glowed once. "That's all I ask." Four years later Cayden woke up in his hammock to the sound of something moving in the temple. The Silhouette of someone over by the gems made Cayden realize he wasn't just dealing with a corrupted gem... TO BE CONTINUED! TRIVIA! * This episodes name is a reference to the Fallout comic One man and a crate of puppets. Category:Wasteland Gems (series) Category:Fanon Episodes